The invention relates to a cyclonic ejection pump designed for large flow rates also applicable for propelling means, wherein the ejectors are fitted in between the blades of a turbine wheel.
Radial injection provides and maintains a rotation by special positioning of the exhaust diffusion pressure cone being mounted in such a way as to provide a certain angle between its longitudinal line with regard to the turbine radius perpendicular to the tangent line. In this manner, inside the inlet nozzle (diametrically relatively spaciously dimensioned), an artificial cyclone is generated, sucking and evacuating the pertaining medium. If applied for pumping powdery or granular material, a gaseous motive power is used, such as, for example, dry air. For liquids, such as sea water, normally steam will be applied for this purpose.
Gases can be pumped accordingly with advantage because of the possibility of evacuating and pressurizing at the same time, for which purpose normally steam or gas is used. However, a concentrated jet of water is also applicable. One thing or another depends mainly on the nature of the medium under consideration. As long as the radial injection on the turbine blades remains maintained, feed for the rotating ejectors is also available, preventing the pressurized medium from flowing back.
Considered as such, the cyclonic ejection pump according to the present invention can also be described as a check valve. Fully automatic control as required for propelling vessels can be obtained by a pressure-controlled feed-back system. The cyclonic ejection pump according to the invention is especially suited for power stations, more specifically those which derive their energy primarily from oceanic thermal energy conversion. By means of the invention, the evaporators can be evacuated to almost full vacuum. It should be clear that the pump as described lends itself to all those applications where a high capacity must be combined with heating, for example, occurring when, in a certain system, highly viscose liquids are used.